Her Personal Peter Pan
by Bells of Tomorrow
Summary: While Elliot's world was filled with riches, her heart remained empty. And while her late night visitor owned close to nothing, his world was filled with a magic she had only dreamed about. JD/Elliot. AU


_**A/N:**_ _Okay, so I wrote this probably about three months back and didn't have the courage to post it, seeing as how I never wrote for any specific pairing before (and because it's very AU) But after going back and reading it through again, I decided I wanted to post it for my JD/Elliot readers who have been really supportive and stuck with me through my last two stories, despite the couple being slash, so this is my thank you to them. Anyway, I wrote this right after reading J.M. Barrie's "Peter Pan," which really inspired me. I don't normally write in this kind of format, but I really wanted it to have a bit of Barrie's style. Please keep in mind that this takes place in a whole other time period, so the characters' speech will undoubtedly be different. Alright, so here we go – my first attempt at JD/Elliot with a definite AU theme. Enjoy!_

**Her Personal Peter Pan**

Elliot was a lonely child.

She sometimes felt selfish for thinking in such a way, but oh, was it hard for her not to. It was easy for others to peek into her life and decide for themselves whether or not she was, or at least should be, happy. But they were going on solely what they saw at first glance: Big house, rich parents, nice things. Nice things for a spoiled rotten girl. And that is all they saw – a spoiled rotten girl. But truth be told, Elliot scarcely asked for any of her material possessions. They were just thrown her way; gifts given to her to cover up for the lack of what she really wanted: Her parents' love.

Now most children who claim that their parents do not love them are simply throwing a tantrum at a no answer, saying and doing whatever they can to get their mother or father to cave. And who knows, as we have never been given access into the minds of either Mr. or Mrs. Reid, but perhaps, in their own blind and ignorant way, they did love her. Of course, actions often speak louder than words. Even nine year old Elliot knew this to be true, even if she did not know the expression itself.

She spent her child hood very much alone, though she did enjoy her nanny's company. Yes, she often believed her nanny loved her more than her actual parents. But she also knew it was her job to take care of her, so was it also her job to love her? To _pretend_ to love her? This thought made the young girl cry, and instead of feeling a father's warm embrace accompanied with words of insurance that he did, in fact, love her dearly, he would just wink and give her a dollar. "Money does bring happiness, no matter what people say. You remember that, princess." And then he would slip out of the nursery door and usher the nanny back inside.

But let us be fair to her father by saying that her mother was no better, for this was very true. Often times, Elliot would seek solace in what she hoped would be her mother's open embrace, but those arms were too busy filing a nail or flipping through a check book. "Oh, sweetie, now what did I say about that dress? It makes you look chubby, darling. Now please, do go change. It simply doesn't suit you."

So was the life of Elliot Reid. Until, of course, that very special night.

Elliot lay on her bed comfortably, sleep coming to her in rare but peaceful waves. Her eyes snapped open, however, when she heard the nursery window spring to life, its glass windows spreading apart to allow entrance to whomever it was that took interest in disturbing her sleep.

For a moment, she lay very still, pretending that she was still far away in her own little dream world. If it was a crook, surely he'd bypass her room. But the footsteps of the nursery's new occupant stopped before the foot of her bed to sit on the hardwood floor. And then, quite suddenly, the visitor began to cry.

Elliot's ears perked at the noise. A crying crook? No, it couldn't be. The sound of spilling tears was far too childish; her age even. In fact, the crying sounded like that of a young boy. The blonde haired girl sat up in bed, suddenly finding herself very much at ease with the current situation. Softly, she asked the question that pressed on her mind. "Boy…why are you crying?"

The child gave a start, standing up from his position on the floor in one swift motion. He wiped at his eyes frantically, blushing slightly as he did so. "I was not crying!"

Elliot could not answer, for she was far too busy taking in the lad before her. Bright, blue eyes shone vividly beneath the tears. Pale, almost cream like skin, glistened under the faint light of the moon that poured in from her now open window. Dark, brown locks lay ruffled on top of the boys head. It was messy, but attractive in its own way, and his outfit – oh, his outfit! It seemed to be made of various flowers and leaves, the occasional twig here and there. So many elements seemed to make up this natural material that she could not identify what leaf belonged to what tree, or what pedal belonged to what flower. It was absolutely beautiful.

The _boy_ was absolutely beautiful.

"My apologies," she said simply, not wanting to further embarrass him. "May I ask why you are here?"

"I have lost my way home, so I came here to spend the night."

"Where do you live?"

"Never Land."

"'Never Land?' Where is Never Land?"

The boy pointed to the window. "Why, right out there!"

"What is Never Land like?"

The brunet began to tell her all about his magical home, and with each passing second, he cheered up quite a great deal. He told her of the fairies and the mermaids and even of the deadly pirates. He recalled some of his favorite adventures from the past, acting them out as he told them, all in vivid detail.

Elliot's eyes grew wide as her heart raced excitedly. What a place! This boy had no money, no real material possessions, but he lived in such a fantastic and wonderful world. Hadn't she been told all her life that happiness could not be accomplished without money? His world didn't add up with hers, but she knew her world was fake and vain, so this did not surprise her in the slightest. "And your parents?" she asked suddenly. "I assume they live with you too?"

The boy seemed to deflate some, his cheer leaving his eyes for just a moment. "I do not have a mother or father, but I do not need them."

"I have parents, but I often believe that they forget that _they_ have _me._ So please, don't feel bad."

The child shook his head vigorously, pulling himself together at once. "'Feel bad?' Not me! I'm going to be a boy forever. I will never grow up and I will always have fun!"

"What!?" she asked astounded. "How is that possible?"

"You don't have to grow up when you live in Never Land, didn't you know?"

Elliot shook her head. "How could I have?"

"Would you like to come live with me? It does get rather lonely sometimes…"

Elliot did not have to be told twice about loneliness. She knew the feeling all too well. But could she really just get up and leave? What about her parents? Her parents…who would always brush her aside… Still, the boy before her was a complete stranger. Could she trust him? She could at least find out his name.

The young girl finally stood from her bed, her light blue gown flowing behind her delicately. "What is your name?"

"John. What is yours, good lady?"

"Elliot."

"Elliot lady," he repeated more to himself. "What fun! We'll have such a good time together, I'm sure. Now…are you coming?"

"But how? You said yourself you got lost, and by what means would we get there?"

She watched, amazed, as the boy named John pushed himself up from her floor to fly happily around the room. "We fly! And as far as getting there is concerned, I have relocated the star that must be followed."

"H-How? And when was this?"

"I found it when I was recalling my adventures for you. And how do you fly, you ask? Well, that's easy! Happy thoughts!"

"'Happy thoughts?'"

"Yes! All you must do is think the happiest of thoughts."

Elliot swallowed. "Well, I can at least give it a try now, can't I?" While the small girl closed her eyes, John reached into his pocket and pulled out some fairy dust. He sprinkled it on her promptly, but still she did not rise from the ground.

"Elliot lady? Why aren't you flying?"

"I am having some trouble thinking of truly happy thoughts…"

"Well then…think of Never Land!"

Elliot did, and was surprised at how much it made her heart flutter. She thought of all that John had told her thus far; the adventures they were bound to have if she went with him. The idea of living in such a magical place – the idea of living with _him._

Suddenly, she was up and flying, squealing happily in delight. "Look it, John! I've done it!"

"You have, you have! But come now, quick. We must be off before night turns to day and we lose sight of the star."

Elliot looked around her room, a quiet sadness growing in her heart. While it remained true that she had never been what one would call happy here, it was still the only home she ever knew. And what if her parents changed one day? What if they loved her? Or what if, upon her disappearance, they realized how much they wanted her back? "I shall go with you," she finally answered, "but we must not close the window on the way out. It is to remain open if ever I decide to venture back."

John nodded, satisfied with this answer. "That is fair, Elliot lady. Now, are you ready to go?"

The girl nodded, and was surprised when John reached over to grab her hand in his. The boys' fingers were very soft, she noted silently. Very soft and very warm… "I am ready," she said quite confidently.

John nodded, and just like that, they were off. The two flew happily towards Never Land, their hands grasping the others the whole way there.

_**~The End~**_

_**A/N: **__Super fluffy, I know, but it's based off of Peter Pan, so it's kind of supposed to be. lol Anyway, hope you enjoyed it. Until next time! :)_


End file.
